


Designated Regent

by infadel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Drama, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, M/M, Minor Character Death, Modern Royalty, Multi, Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infadel/pseuds/infadel
Summary: Jaemin is 20th in line to the throne. It doesn't mean anything - Jaemin is privileged and goes to school with his cousins and a bunch of chaebol kids, but he's planning to practice law to actually help people and he's still on the fence about whether a constitutional monarchy is good or bad for 2010s South Korea.Then the horror of terrorism chased South Korea right to her doorstep, and Jaemin is the only one standing between her and a crisis.(in which South Korea retains a largely ceremonial monarchy into the 21st century, and Jaemin is the Designated Regent after a terrible attack on the Royal Family)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been haunting me for some times, and I believe it won't let me go until I actually write. So here it is. A few things before we jump in: 
> 
> \- As per the summary, it's a Modern Royal AU. My worldbuilding will not be perfect, I'm like barely three weeks into research so if y'all don't mind - Suspend your belief and hang it on the doorknob before coming in.  
> \- It's also a Designated Survivor AU. For those not familiar, here's the wiki summary: "Thomas Kirkman, an American politician named the designated survivor for the State of the Union address, who suddenly ascends from the Secretary of Housing and Urban Development to the position of President after an explosion kills everyone ranked ahead of him in the line of succession. Kirkman deals with his inexperience as President while looking to uncover the truth behind the attack." Strap in, our Jaemin here has a lot on his plate. He will also be grieving as most of his extended family ... well, you get it when you see the summary.  
> \- As per the relationship tag, it's NoRenMin poly. Yes, this is an important plot point.

The National Address was an occasion of celebration. This meant most of Jaemin's peers were out and about - the cousins with titles were needed at the Palace for the annual Royal Dinner before the Address, and the ones without titles were walking around networking, kicking asses, making million dollar contracts. 

Jaemin were planning to do the same. He did have the invitation to the Dinner, but was planning on crashing into the government party instead. Taeil was expecting Jaemin there, unofficial duty as his clerk. 

If the youngest judge sitting on the Suwon District Court and the youngest District Court judge ever gave you a chance to be his clerk, you damn well take it, royal or not. 

So Jaemin was planning to do just that, when his phone rang. 

"Hey, Johnny hyung?" 

"Line is not secured. I'll be by your place in 10 minutes." - Johnny answered quickly, before hanging up. 

Jaemin balked at his phone, then shrugged and continued buttoning his shirt. 

\---

"What?" 

"They have to put someone in the line of succession away from the hustle and bustle, it's law." 

If Johnny was expecting a good response from Jaemin, he was dead wrong. Jaemin repeated the question slash exclamation of disbelief three times, and Johnny gave a slightly different answer each time, but it all boiled down to one thing. Apparently, the Royal Family had an obscure rule somewhere that someone must sit out of _the biggest party of the year_ , in case something as unlikely as majority of the Family being wiped out happened. And also same thing happened to the National Assembly as and when necessary. 

Jaemin ran his hand through his hair quietly, sighing. 

"I will likely lose my job if I don't attend the party with Taeil tonight. Can't we designate someone else? I will call Grandpa Joon, he likes me." 

"Can't. His Majesty needs help to attend to a lot of ambassadors, you were the only one remotely available to do it. Go complain to your Great-Grandfather's headstone about why he decided on this in the first place. " - Johnny said, once again looking at his clock. He had been doing that for a while, likely purposely to irritate Jaemin or something. "His Majesty authorised you to disclose to Judge Moon though."

Jaemin tugged off his tie, throwing it onto the bed. If Taeil didn't like this, the Royal Family better fund his law career. And another occasion to wear this tie, Renjun took two months to choose it for him, damn it.

\--- 

Thankfully, Taeil was understanding. Apparently, one of his friends worked for the Royal Family Council, and this law was in her agenda, waiting to be overturned. It was ironclad, the previous King was paranoid and the Family did get attacked once during the Cold War so it wasn't unwarranted. 

Jaemin wasn't happy about it though. He was basically at the back of the line of succession, the King had not viewed this to be important enough to send one of the Princes, or his direct descendants. Instead, the son of Lady Na, not even inheriting his title yet, was stuck in a ridiculous bunker in Incheon while half the nation's elites were out there partying. 

Jaemin was fine with following royal protocols, he really was. His mom's retirement was basically funded by the government through the Royal Family. So if he had to grit his teeths and attend a few parties a year, carry out some official duties, that was fine. But it didn't mean he was happy to be pulled out of his normal life by _obscure laws which stopped making sense_.

Argh!, Jaemin screamed in his head. He looked up at the boring ceiling, deciding whether opening the snacks at the corner table would institute him being okay with this. His ego was in the middle of a valiant fight with his stomach at that moment. 

"Can I at least tell my boyfriend I won't be at the party?" - Jaemin swiveled around to ask Johnny, who was too focused on typing to look up. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Johnny, I'm not stupid. The Royal Security Details follows everyone, even non-royals. You know what I'm talking about." 

Johnny finished typing his message, pressed something and then putting it down, looking straight at Jaemin. 

"Fine. I actually just texted my friend, who is Jeno's Chief Officer. It will get to him."

Jaemin grinned at Johnny, then leaned back against the chair. At least his babysitter was nice. Johnny was always his favourite among the security officers, they had a few mutual acquaintances and all that. 

He might even be happy enough to open that bag of honey butter chip. 

\---

_"Breaking news, twelve minutes before the National Address, Gwanghwa Royal Hall where the annual Royal Dinner took place was reported to be under attacks. Several witness accounts as well as videos surfacing online indicate there was an explosion. Two smaller explosions occurred near locations holding parties with prominent figures from High Courts and District Courts, as well as high ranking ROK military officers. The National Police Agency has declined to comment, as investigations are on going. All citizens are advised to remain in their homes for safety."_

_"The Gyeongbokgung is currently under lockdown. Smoke raises from the area where the Gwanghwa Royal Hall used to be. Rescue personnel are trying to ascertain whether there has been any survivors..."_

_"The majority of the Royal Family are reported to be in Gwanghwa Hall at the time of the attack. The fate of His Majesty King Na Joonhyuck, the Queen, the Crown Prince and many other members of the Royal Family remains unknown. In addition to the Family, the Prime Minister, the Minister of Education and Minister of National Defense, as well as a number of other high ranking officials are reported to also have been at the Hall. Casualty estimation is..."_

_"The nation shook under the weight of the attack, as the symbol of governance and history no longer resides over the country. President Moon addressed the nation in an emergency broadcast, affirming Seoul residents that the city has been secured and expressing deep anger over the attacks on the Royal Family..."_

\---

Somewhere around nine pm, Johnny left the room. It took him twenty three minutes to return, Jaemin's watch told. He looked the same as when he left, but something in his eyes unsettled Jaemin. 

"Johnny?" - he asked. 

But Johnny refused to answer, seemingly gritting his teeth and shaking his head at Jaemin. 

From then, it was eight minutes and thirty four seconds to Jaemin's mom opening the door. She was in tears, held by a big guy who Jaemin didn't recognize but must be one of her details if she allowed herself to be held like that. 

He rushed to her, and as soon as she realised it was her son in front of her, she cling onto him, her nails digging into his back. 

"Mom?" - Jaemin held her carefully. 

"I thought I lost you, I thought I lost you..." - her tear stained mumble broke Jaemin, so he held her tight, and whispered to her. I'm here, I'm fine. 

He wasn't fine two minutes and nine seconds later, when his mom told him. 

Seoul was under attack, and the King was gone. 

\--- 

So many people wanted to talk to him. The new Head of Royal Security Details, who wanted to move him to somewhere safer. But his mom was shaken, and he resented whoever took her all the way from Suwon down here, not telling her on the way that her son was alive. So he told them to shut it and make the location comfortable, he wasn't leaving. Three different secretaries come to tell him they got someone on the line, urgently, he should take the call. 

His ears buzzed with each explanation they have, this General, that Officer, it was important, national security matter, the Royal Household... 

But all Jaemin could remember. Jaekyung, and her little baby boy who just received the Prince title a few months ago, excited to go to school and show all his friends his crown. She was a cousin as distant as could be, but she felt like a sister. The Queen, but considered Grandma to Jaemin, the only one who would tell Jaemin stories about when his maternal grandpa and grandma met, how his mom was such a young and energetic child. Grandpa Joon, who never pressured Jaemin into taking on Royal Duties, who was willing to withhold his titles so he could live a normal life, be a lawyer, help someone... 

They're all gone. Without Jaemin knowing. Without Jaemin there with them. 

He couldn't cry, his mom was in need of comfort, she knew even more of their family, she was close to so many of them. 

But... 

Someone pestered him, something about another call, and Jaemin could feel something primal rising from his chest. 

"I just lost my family, unless it's the President anyone can fuck off." 

Jaemin enunciated everywork, slowly, carefully. He gritted his teeth. He held in, his sorrow, his anger, the tears. He held his mom's hand tighter, said some reassuring words (which might not be reassuring at all, who knew) and brought her to the corner of the room. Someone had set up two sofas there. He let her lie down on one, still holding onto her hand while sitting on the floor. 

Somewhere between midnight and one am, she stopped crying. She caressed his face whispering something about being glad her boy was still with her, before slipping into slumber. 

Jaemin rested his head on the edge of the sofa, the buzzing in his ears had not stopped. It was only getting louder, just like how his breath was getting shorter. 

He felt someone sitting on the floor next to them. Tiredly, he wondered if he had enough strength to chase them away. 

"Your Highness." 

It was Johnny. And Johnny never called him that. Also, he didn't have a title. But... 

"I'm sorry. Truly." 

It was the first show of sympathy reserved for him tonight, not the pestering of people or the whole world collapsing around him. And just like that, the tears couldn't be held back anymore. It wasn't heavy, but it flowed down Jaemin's cheek, staining his shirt. He couldn't even begin to grasp what he was feeling. 

Johnny sat there until his tears slowly dried. The silence was comforting. 

"I was never briefed on the proper protocols." - Jaemin said, his voice strained. "Firstly, I'm not ready to hear about the deaths. Keep it, tell everyone to do the same. Applies to anyone who wish to be in my mother's company as well." 

Johnny nodded, turning behind him. A few steps away, many people who Jaemin didn't recognise stood.

"Do we still have the Royal Procedure and Etiquette Office?" - Jaemin asked. 

"Your Highne..." - someone piped up from the hoard of people. Jaemin cut him off.

"Okay, second rule before I move on. Don't call me that. I will tolerate Sir, but I currently hold no title." - his voice didn't grate on Jaemin's ears, at least. Jaemin remember his tutor from that damn office being downright insufferable. 

A lot of mumbles, and Jaemin was glad for the one second of rest. 

"Lee Taeyong, Acting Head of Royal Procedure and Etiquette Office, Sir. I happen to be a friend of Johnny." - Taeyong replied, and Jaemin's impression of him had already soften. He seemed to be kind, and he knew what to say. 

Jaemin actually turned around then, facing the hoard. Taeyong expertly raised his hand up so Jaemin could identify him. Jaemin smiled at him, probably the first smile in hours. Taeyong smiled back.

"Tell me anything which can't wait until the morning." 

"We should probably call the President. Two hours ago, the President had declared Seoul to be in an emergency state in preparation of any follow-up attack. Your position is currently Acting Co-Commander in Chief, he will need your executive command to activate the Royal arm of the military and actually have enough people to protect Seoul." 

"That's all?" - Jaemin cocked his head to the side, before waving away. - "Then do it." 

Taeyong quickly drafted out what needed to be said, Jaemin said them without understanding much, and then send it to the Blue House. Taeyong then ushered out everyone else except for Johnny. 

"That's not all, Sir." - he quickly said, before drawing out a brick phone. "Security Detail has briefed me. I believe we should let your loved ones know you're okay. Lady Na and yourself have authorisation, but they do not and we have not been able to inform them due to protocols."

Jaemin widened his eyes. 

"Jeno and Renjun don't know I'm alive?" 

"Commander Lee was injured while trying to save someone from a fire. He was near one of the explosions, but unharmed. Mr Huang is currently with him in the hospital." 

Jaemin all but lunged for the phone. He was glad he memorised their numbers. 

Renjun picked up on the second ring, and even before the greeting Jaemin clamered to speak. 

"Injun, Injun, it's me, I'm fine." 

He heard Renjun sucking in a breath, and when Renjun spoke again, his voice was shaky. 

"Jeno said you were dragged away to some royal duties, so you were probably not in Gwanghwa Hall. But we couldn't reach your phone and your mom wasn't contactable as well and..." 

Jaemin kept repeating that he was fine, until he heard an "I know" and could imagine Renjun closing his eyes and nodding, finally calm and collected. They talked a bit more, Jeno apparently passed out due to smoke inhalation but it was not serious, and he saved a little girl and a cat. 

Just like Jeno, Jaemin thought, his heart easing a little. 

"Nana, I'm so sorry." 

At the end of the conversation, Renjun whispered. Jaemin nodded, realised he was talking on the phone, then said thank you. He held back the "I wish you were here", and instead asked Renjun to take care of Jeno and himself, they would see each other soon. 

When he hang up and passed the phone back to Taeyong, he was already formulating something. 

"I know there are procedures to give authorisation to a Prince's partner. Do that for Jeno and Renjun. The-"

"I can probably get them here by tomorrow, Sir." - Taeyong said.

Jaemin was grateful for that, and nodded. 

Johnny and Taeyong excused themselves from the room. Their backs were to Jaemin, before he remembered to ask. 

"Did you two lose anyone?" 

"We all lost someone tonight, Sir." 

Taeyong answered, and his eyes were incredibly sad. 

Jaemin sighed, and waved them away. 

Afterwards, the silence of the room was deafening. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jaemin didn't sleep for the ten hours after what history shall dupe "Gwanghwa Attack". He probably slipped in and out of unconsciousness, but he didn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, a scenario played out in his head. Was the explosion a big boomy one, or a series of small explosions that brought down the Hall? Was it painful? Did someone get crushed to death, were they in a lot of pain? 

Upon the eleven hours, Jaemin cried a second time. His mom was sleeping beside him, so he bit his lips and tried to keep the sobbing down. Phantom pain bloomed on the back of his head, like somehow the echo of the explosion traveled through Seoul and it had finally reached him. 

Jaemin cried, and then he stood up looking for answers. 

His shirt sleeve was wet and stained, and he probably looked red rimmed, tired, straight out of a tragedy drama. The door wasn't locked, and when he turned the doorknob, it opened the door without much hassle. 

Outside his door, a crowd of ten, maybe fifteen people stood. They all looked at Jaemin with wide eyes. 

"Sir..." 

"What time is it?" - Jaemin turned specifically towards Taeyong to ask. 

"Just past six am Sir." 

Jaemin closed his eyes, took a deep breath, slowly, ignoring them, before exhaling. 

When he opened his eyes again, Johnny instinctively took a step back. It wasn't a Jaemin he knew. 

"One thing at a time." - he gestured to Taeyong. "Taeyong, what's the highest position that I can put you in so you can help me?" 

"With what, Sir?" - Taeyong asked. 

"Everything."

At this, Taeyong stood up straighter. 

"The Chief of Staff to the Royal Family is authorised to oversee all its matters, as well as appoint scholars and aristocrats to all Councils serving the Family." 

Jaemin nodded at that, considered for a moment before continuing. Taeyong explained to him the position, which in fact is an elected position not requiring a Lordship but under... extraneous circumstances, could be appointed by the highest authority of the Family. 

He used the work "King", and everyone except Jaemin winced. Jaemin smiled sadly at him, but made no comment. 

"Johnny, authorisation?" 

"Squicky clean and knowing too much for their own good, Sir. People from the Etiquette Office always are." 

"Taeyong, your first task as Chief of Staff is to take offense to that. Please." - Jaemin said, and had his first laugh since the night before while Taeyong bashed Johnny over the head with his folder. 

The group of people finally shuffled away, leaving behind only the three of them. Taeyong's smile diminished after a few second, as Johnny's also did. 

Jaemin put a hand each on their shoulder, this time forcing his lips to curve upwards. 

"First thing of order, ask someone from the military or the police to explain to me what happened last night." 

\---

Fortunately for Jaemin, a military Colonel was among the people crowding his door since before. He was there on orders from the President to keep Jaemin safe, but he did know enough to brief Jaemin on what happened. What he didn't know, he could quickly request for the information. 

Jaemin sat down through an hour of briefing, and had to step out twice to avoid crying in from of him and Taeyong. They had _videos_. Of the explosion, of everything happening after. So many people died. An hour ago, they had been able to retrieve the King's body. 

At this, Jaemin paused the video, and stood up. His eyes shined, but the tear didn't fall down. 

"May his Majesty rest in eternal peace." - he whispered, followed by a minute of silence. The colonel took down his hat, Taeyong clutched at his files. 

They didn't lose everyone though. Junior staff standing outside was able to run out. A number of personnel were rescued from the rubles, with various degree of injuries. A minister, various officials, three of the younger ones who were only vaguely related to the Royal Family and were protected by adults during the explosion. A female cousin which Jaemin recalled having finished her Suneung last year and entered University. Jaemin would have to worry about orphan royals later, but for now...

"You're not first in line for succession, Sir. At least not yet. Lord Jaehyun is currently unconscious, and bleeding internally. But the doctors are trying their damnest to save him." 

Cousin Jaehyun, 18th in line. His Jaehyun hyung. 

Jaemin collapsed on the table, almost knocking out the laptop _still playing the damn videos_. Gosh, he was not alone, someone survived. 

"We're visiting him. Prepare for it. I'll ask my mom if she wants to come along." - Jaemin decided, quickly standing up and stepping out of the room. 

"Sir, we still have high security concerns and..." - the colonel stood to stop him, but Jaemin, despite being half a head shorter, stood at his full height and glared. 

"Colonel, if your family is in the hospital, do you sit on your ass and do nothing? Also, I'm pretty sure I out-rank most of Korea's military men right now, therefore if I ask you to turn around and walk away the chain of command will screw you up the ass and prevent you from protecting me. So I suggest you pull out your best defense." 

Jaemin never, ever snapped. But he was pissed off. Perhaps it was the next stage of grief, he wasn't sure. He just wanted to look at Jaehyun, to actually see for himself. 

Half an hour later, him and his mom were in the car, en route to Seoul National University Hospital. His mom was shaking a little, and she held tight onto Jaemin's arm. But she looked better, not as ghostly white as the night before. Jaehyun was a close family friend, and his mom was so glad that someone, him, survived, it seemed to bring a little hope back to her. 

Then the bloody reporters hounded their SUV at the entrance, and she curled in onto herself. Jaemin would scream, but the car was sound-proof. 

"Taeyong?" - Jaemin gritted his teeth at him. 

"I am so, so sorry Sir. Everyone at the safe house has security clearance, but it slipped my mind some don't have the proper authorisation." - Taeyong apologised to Jaemin, bowing deeply. 

He waved it away, letting Taeyong do his job to chase the reporters away, and half an hour later they inched their way to one of the hospital's side entrances. 

Most of the injured were admitted there, as it was the safest hospital in Seoul at that moment. Police and army men patrolled the surrounding. Jaemin and his mom made for Jaehyun's floor, bumping into nobody due to the insane security details basically barricading them in. 

Jaehyun just got out of surgery as they reached. He laid silently on his bed, arms and legs wrapped up due to burns. 

"Sir, the doctors said he will live. But..." 

"But what?" - Jaemin's mom asked shrilly. 

Jaemin put a hand on her back to calm her down. She bit her lips, taking in a few breath then nodding. 

"His physical injuries are not of concern except for the internal bleeding, which has already been surgically worked on and will be monitored by the doctors closely. But due to head trauma he will be in coma for the foreseeable future. They are not sure if he will wake up." 

Jaemin breathed in deeply, before exhaling. 

"Tell the doctors, don't give up."

"Yes, Sir." 

It didn't help much to stand there looking at an unconscious person, so Jaemin led his mom away. They sat on a plastic bench at the corner, and his mom still held onto his hand silently, but she seemed to gain back liveliness every minute. 

"Jaemin, you are first in line." - she said, as if not believing in it. 

"Technically, you are." - Jaemin tried to joke. It felt flat, as his mom's lips trembled. He regretted saying every word of that sentence immediately. 

"I'm not sure what's worse, stepping back into succession or letting you be Regent." - she whispered. 

Families all faced tragedy differently. Some faced the consequences of their loved ones' deaths, paying back depth, fighting a legal battle. Most mourned, got business in order, closed accounts, followed wills. Jaemin and his mom had decisions to make which affected an entire country. 

The weight of royalty had never occurred to Jaemin to be so heavy. 

But Jaemin made his decision, that morning, the moment he opened his door. 

He hugged his mom a little tighter, voice almost a whisper. 

"Think of it in simpler terms. If we were a normal family and we lost most of them through an accident, what would happen? I would be the sole male heir, a lot of businesses would fall into my hands. Just imagine it with more crowns." 

This joke went better, since his mom laughed. Must be the first time she laughed since this whole thing started, no matter how inappropriate. 

\---

It became easier to carry on. They left the hospital, arriving at a designed safe house for royals at the outskirt between Seoul and Incheon. The house didn't have much in ways of human warmth, safe house and all that. But it was comfortable, and Jaemin ate his first meal of one day with his mom, two simple sandwiches and a bowl of kimchi soup between them. 

His mom was too anxious to leave him, so she stayed in a sitting room while Jaemin sat down with Taeyong in the living room next door. They didn't have peace anyway, every five square meter there was a security detail. 

Jaemin ignored them, and focused on the task list. 

It ran three page long. Jaemin looked up at Taeyong, weary. Taeyong scratched his head, but didn't back down.

"It's the official list! I can carry out half of these, only needing your vetting and signatory. One third will need your verbal input, but after your input and signatory someone somewhere will get it done. Some tasks require either a phone call or a personal appearance." 

Jaemin looked at the top of the list, making sure he's seeing the President's name. Then he sighed, and got to work. 

\---

The government required royal approval before announcement of any royal deaths, even if it tolled in dozens. So Jaemin gritted his teeth through a few "Your Highness" from the President (who should be briefed that Jaemin _did not like being addressed like that_ ), his condolence and assurance of safety, and gave the royal stamp so President Moon could go on to make the announcement the country had been dreading since the night before. 

Jaemin got off the phone with him and cringed. Half an hour later, the whole world would know Na Jaemin, only 20th in line to the South Korea throne, was saved by an obscure rule and would become Regent until stability was achieved. The President also hinted at Kingship, which Jaemin shut down right away. Their family and country would be mourning, Jaemin couldn't allow himself to think so ahead. 

After the phone call, Jaemin threw his paper back at Taeyong. 

He got something else in mind. 

\---

It was apparent that noone expected Jaemin to be there. But Jaemin was a lawyer, he knew loopholes well. He was Co-Commander in Chief. It was a ceremonial position, Jaemin had much bigger political power elsewhere, soft power the Family had been using for years. 

But after an attack, Jaemin knew he couldn't sit around. So he pulled ranks, and after a few stutters and a lot of protests, taking advantage of his mom going to sleep, Jaemin weaved his way into the Command Ops of the Minister of Defense. 

He stepped in, declared loudly that he would not disrupt anything but if he was denied entry he would make their life hell. And he walked past the President, three Generals, the Minister before taking a seat at the end of the table. 

President Moon seemed surprised. Jaemin put his hand out, indicating that they should proceed. 

It took two seconds before President Moon gestured at a General to keep talking. 

Jaemin let the information washed over him, only taking in necessary details. Not the South Koreans, they actually were in favour of a monarchy residing over South Korea as it gave them something in common, some legitimacy. Not any of their allied countries of course, but non-allies didn't have that much manpower or intelligence to carry out such a big operation. 

They ran in circle, and Jaemin frowned. His family was mostly dead, leaving behind a big crater and a mountain of evidence, but the culprit was unknown. 

They seemed to be focused on external forces. 

"What about domestic terrorism?" - Jaemin spoke. 

The room simultaneously turned towards him. Jaemin shuddered, but his head was still held high, and he continued. 

"Last year, the late Majesty impeached the President and her goons, some of whom are still not caught. There are also several political forces and radical groups always protesting the presence of the Monarch. And, two months ago, Gyeongbokgung received a threatening letter which I believe the Seoul Police should already be aware of." 

The President raised his eyebrows at the Generals, then someone from behind them seemed to step up, whispering something. The President grimaced, before facing Jaemin. 

"Thank you, Your Highness. I'll get someone to be in touch to debrief you on the letter. Is the Lady expecting you back?" 

At this, Jaemin realized he left his mom alone for some times already. She would freak if she woke up and he wasn't around. 

He almost bumped into the table in his rush, but barely avoided it. When he reached the door, he stopped, remembering something. 

Turning around, Jaemin looked straight at the President. 

"Find me those killers, would you? I want to be the lawyer across the aisle when the Supreme Court sentences them to death." 

The President nodded at him. Probably the most trust worthy nod in the country. 

\---

Jaemin went through a few things on Taeyong's list, stamped a few papers, set up his first public appearance two days later. (Not too soon, we still have security concerns. But not too late, they needed to show the strength of the Family after the attack, show the attackers that they failed to dismantle an institution hundred years old. Taeyong's rambling was so long Jaemin only remembered the first few sentences before it blurred together.)

He almost forgot he gave the orders to authorise his boyfriends to Taeyong. Only when Renjun burst through the door and jumped onto him did Jaemin remember. 

Jaemin was sitting, and they almost toppled over. But Renjun was as light as a feather, and Jaemin righted them, his hands already clutching at the back of Renjun's shirt. 

Taeyong quickly excused himself from the room. 

They continued hugging. Jaemin wasn't sure about Renjun, but he simply didn't have anything to say. He felt better, having Renjun there. Renjun was warm, and the fabric of his hoodie was comforting. It was Jeno's old varsity hoodie, which Jaemin had worn so many times as well. 

He could have cried, had he not dried his tears through the day. 

Instead, he held tighter. Renjun carded a hand through his hair, soothing the small shiver breaking out on Jaemin. 

"Idiot Jeno woke up. I wanted to wait for him to come here together, but he said at least one of us should be with you right now." 

Jaemin nodded, whispered something into the fabric of the hoodie. 

Renjun whispered back. 

_Love you._

For the first time since the attack, Jaemin felt like he could breathe again. 


End file.
